ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Death angel
History Death Angel started his Wrestling Career in a small Fed Called World Wide Wrestling League where he was put into a Tag Team with a man Named Jack Smith and They Won the WWWL World Tag Team Titles three times but befor Death Angel and the other Champions walked out of the Fed and it closed down so Death Angel then moved on to the Fed Allied Wrestling League (AWL-NcW) where He find a better tag team partner in Jackson Payne to become The Army of Hades then that fed closed down and Death Angel moved on to other feds but they all slowly closed down one by one then Death Angel was about to Retire from Wrestling but Death Angel Ended up in No Limit Wrestling Federation where in his Frist match with NLWF Death Angel teamed up with Havoc to hold the NLWF Tag Team Championship where Every one thinks Death Angel is apart of the Asylum but that is not the case when later on in Death Angel's career Death Angel would turn one of the Tag Team title into the No Limit Championship. Signature Matches 1.Hell in the Cell 2.Buried Alive Match 3.Casket Match 4.Holocaust Hellfire Match 5. The End Game Federations 1.World Wide Wrestling League 2.Allied Wrestling League (AWL-NcW) 3. Old School wrestling 4.Hardcore Hell Federation 5.Doom days Wrestling 6.Dead Wrestling 7.Bad Ass Wrestling 8.No Limit Wrestling Federation (NLWF) http://nlwf.forum-motion.com/forum.htm Quotes 1.I am the dawn of a new beginning....And YOU are my next sacrifice 2. The Syco is Back. 3. The Darkness is coming for your Soul Finishing Moves 1.Death Reaction (F5 into A back breaker) AWL 2.The Death Dealer ( Choke Slam into the Crippler Crossface ) OSW 3.The Doom Bringer ( Frog Splash Leg Drop) HHF 4.The Hell Lock (Sharpshooter) DDW 5.The Dead Man Walking (Flip Tombstone Pile Driver) DW 6.The Bad Man Touch (Flip DDT) BAW 7.The Devil's Impact (The Flip Piledriver with a Cradle) NLWF 8.The Devil's Gate (Hell's Gate / Devil's Triangle Modified Gogoplata) NLWF 9.The Devil's Angel (Eddie's Frog Splash) NLWF 10. Good Night/ KABLOOSKIE (Knock Out Punch) NLWF 11. The Darkness (STF Anaconda Crossface) NLWF Favorite Moves 1.Power Bomb 2.Chokeslam 3.Last Ride 4.Chokeing Sleeper 5.Super Chokeslam 6.Sidearm DDT 7.Dominator 8.Cothesline from Hell 9.Big Boot 10.Spinebuster 11.Swinging Spinebuster Bomb 12.Torture Rack Neckbreaker 13.Running Kick To The Head 14.Jacknife Powerbomb 15.Fireman's Carry Into Fisherman Buster 16.Double Arm Choke Slam 17.Choke Slam From The Top Rope1 8.Choke Slam Backbreaker 19.Torture Rack DDT 20.Crippler Crossface 21.Clothesline From Top Rope 22.Dropkick 23.Elbow Drop From Top Rope 24.Knee Drop From Top Rope 25.Leg Drop From Top Rope Titles Held 1.WWWL World Tag Team Champions w/Jack Smith (3) 2.North American Tag Titles w/Jackson Payne *Army of Hades* (3) 3.AWL World Tag Titles w/ Jackson Payne *Army of Hades* (1) 4. OSW Television Champion (Still Holds The Belt) 5.OSW World Heavyweight Champion (Still Holds the Belt) 6.NLWF No Limit Champion (1) 7. NLWF Tag Team Champions w/Havoc (1) 8.NLWF Universal Champion (1) 9.Global Annihilation/No Limit Wrestling Federation Champion (1) 10.Dream Champion (1) 11.Currunt Championship Case Holder (1) Tag Teams & Stables Army of Hades (Current Members:Jackson Payne, Death Angel, Mistress Lilith & Eyce) Notable Feuds Damien Thorne (AWL-NcW) Hedge McCoy (AWL-NcW) RC Extreme (AWL-NcW) Silver Leaf (AWL-Ncw) Sir Psycho Sexy (AWL-NcW) Brenton Cyrus(NLWF) Havoc(NLWF) Shadow Demon(NLWF) Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:AWL-NcW Wrestlers